Quina's Night Out
by Vivi Orunitia
Summary: Quina.. um... "enjoys" a night on the town in Treno. Let me know what you think.


Quina's Night Out

_By:_

_Vivi Orunitia_

_ _

****************************************__

_ _

It took.. five minutes? I dunno. Don't expect anything great… but it is kind of amusing. :D

Vivi

****************************************__

_ _

"Oh my. Edgar, dear. Look. What an odd looking creature…" said a nearby noblewoman.

The hustle and bustle of the Treno boardwalk was a sight, but not the one being referred to. Near the river railing sat a mournful Qu…

"Ohhhhh….. Quina SO hungry….. if Quina could just find food…. Oooo… something smell good….". The humongous amphibian shape waddled quickly from table to table, sniffing the hair of unsuspecting nobles and intoning... "YOU HAVE FOOD????".

Needless to say, many people were quite bothered by this.

Edgar, the man being whispered to by his wife, stood up and confronted the creature who was currently snuffling around in his wife's hair.

"I say… you there! Stop that at once!"

Quina waddled up to Edgar and sniffed the front of his shirt. "YOU SMELL LIKE HOT DOG!!!!" s/he yelled. Before Edgar could protest, Quina had wrapped his/her long tongue around the nobleman's head and was mumbling around it while the poor mans wife tried to beat the Qu off with the table umbrella.

****************************************

Just back from making a wish at the Treno Fountain, Vivi turned the corner to a horrendous sight. His friend Quina was bouncing on top of one of the cheap plastic tables on the Treno Boardwalk with his/her slimy tongue wrapped around someone's head, and an old, baggy looking woman was frantically beating the Qu over the head with the table's long, ratty umbrella.

"VIV! LK! FOO!" mumbled the Qu around Edgar's head. Caught somewhere between fright and amusement, Vivi took the first action that came to mind.

"FIRE!" he yelled, pointing at the table. Arcane symbols spread around him as flames shot from his fingers and tore into the really cheap plastic table. The table exploded as the chairs around it melted, sending Qu, man, and wife shooting off in different directions. Edgar and his wife fell screaming over the river railing, while a confused Quina landed at Vivi's feet. The remaining nobles on the boardwalk scattered in fright.

"Uh… Q-.. Quina… what were you doing?" asked Vivi.

"Man smell like food. He mock Quina. Say 'Stop now!' Man not stop way of gourmand. Gourmand journey transcend time! Quina travel to stars in search of finest food! Man taste nasty anyway."

Vivi thought it best just to humor him/her. "Oh. Lets go find Zidane… he has all the gil… maybe he can buy us something to eat."

"Food? Good… good. Oh, Vivi. You make good flambe'. Should do more often."

"Oh. T-Thanks…."

"Vivi hat smell like roasted cabbage…"

"Umm… its… its… cologne. Yeah. That's it. Eau de Black Mage. N-new stuff….."

"Oh. Cologne taste nasty? Like Zidane socks?"

"Uh… yeah… yeah… like his socks… that's right."

The two friends waddled off in the direction of the Treno Auction. When they arrived however, Zidane was nowhere to be seen.

Quina moaned. "Ooooo…. Quina SO HUNGRY… no food anywhere… booo…"

Vivi gave the Qu a friendly pat on the tongue. "Don't feel bad. We'll find something soon."

"And now… this lovely slow roasted chocobo! Perfect for all your Thanksgiving needs… or any other meal! Seasonal or not. We'll start the bidding at…. GAHHH!!!

"FFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" 

Dagger and Zidane, finished synthing new weapons for themselves and their companions, began the walk back to the inn, where they were supposed to meet Quina and Vivi. They passed flocks of screaming nobles, a trashy, melted patio table, and two wet, soggy people screaming about a large amphibian.

"Don't think they're talking about Quina, do ya?" said Dagger.

"Nah."

Just then the auction house went up in flames.

Vivi waddled frantically out the door and took off in the direction of the inn. Quina followed.

"WAIT! VIVI! THEY NOT LIKE YOUR FLAMBE'!" Quina bounced after him, followed by a long line of Treno guardsman.

****************************************

# THE NEXT DAY…

**_ _**

"Over-sized Amphibian commits suicide? Gigantic white creature with tongue eats nobleman and then flings itself into the Treno Canal out of grief? " read Dagger aloud, the morning paper in her hand. "What the… umm… has anyone seen Quina?"

**THE END!**


End file.
